FNAF LOCURAS EN EL RANCHO MALON
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos del orfanato Cawthon otra vez metidos en una nueva aventura, esta vez en un rancho... que les esperara...
1. Chapter 1

**De vacaciones en el rancho Málon**

Scott reunió a sus 12 chicos en su oficina y ellos lo estaban esperando

Freddy: hey Foxy te acuerdas la ultima vez que nos reunimos aqui

Foxy: pero fue hace mucho, fue cuando nos avisaron que tendriamos nuevos compañeros

Bonnie: por eso solo sigue habiendo 4 sillas

Mangle: y la de Scott jeje -se sienta en la silla de Scott- ejem -finge voz de hombre- soy Scott Cawthon y los junte a todos para decirles que hacen mucho desastre. en especial Freddy y Golden

Golden: pero que mentira mas grande, si tu y Foxy son los desastrosos

Mangle: pero Mangle y Foxy son los mejores chicos de todos asi que les daremos helado de por vida

Toy Chica: que inmadura

Foxy: jeje bien dicho!

Mangle: y los demas estan castigados, tendran que comer frijoles todo el año. Y ahora vallanse de mi oficina que tengo mucho que hacer, tengo que revisar mis facturas, debo verificar que los niños del orfanato esten bien, debo pagarles a los empleados que cuidan a los niños, debo llorar mi pobreza y debo besar la foto de Scarlett mientras no me ve nadie jojojojojojoo

Foxy: emm Mangle -señala detras de ella-

Mangle: eh -voltea hacia atras y esta Scott- ah jeje hola Scott yo solo...

Scott: quitate de mi silla!

Mangle: pero ya no hay mas, mira las aprovechadas de Puppet, Chica, Golden y Toy Chica las agarraron

Scott: quitate ya! te escuché!

Mangle: jeje solo estaba jugando

Scott: ah bien, les tengo buenas noticias

Bonnie: ya sacaron a la rata del resumidero de tu baño?

Scott: no, ademas todo fue por culpa de Foxy que intentó matarla y la metió ahi y sigue atorada

Foxy: pensé que la rata sabia nadar y se iria a su hogar, solo queria enviarla de Nuevo al drenaje

Scott: bueno eso no es la noticia...

Chica: compraste una nueva cocina

Scott: no Chica, la que tenemos aun sirve

Chica: pero esta muy vieja

Scott: no! no es eso...

Spring: contrataste un mejor proveedor de internet

Scott: no

Puppet: encontraste el ingrediente que me falta para mi pocion multijugos

Scott: que! claro que no, ni siquiera se que es eso

Foxy: nos compraste una wii u

Scott: claro que no!

Mangle: nos compraste helado?

Scott: no!

Bonbon: nos compraste instrumentos nuevos?

Scott: no, no les compré nada

Freddy: entonces que es?

Scott: bien, un amigo mio que se llama Talon tiene que salir de viaje con su familia y es muy importante que salga del país

Golden: y eso que

Scott: Talon es dueño de un rancho pero no podra cuidarlo durante 1 semana, asi que me pidió que yo se lo cuidara

Toy Chica: te iras al rancho Scott?

Scott: asi es, pero bueno, ustedes estan de vacaciones de la escuela asi que, tomaremos este viaje como unas vacaciones

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Scott: que bueno que se alegren tanto, llamaré a Scarlett para que venga con nosotros, mañana nos iremos, asi que vayan empacando sus cosas para estar alla 1 semana

Todos: -contentos- siiiiiiiiiiii

Bonbon: que bien! iremos a un rancho, yo jamás he ido a uno

Chica: creo que ninguno de nosotros ha ido a uno

Mangle: y que haremos allá?

Foxy: en los ranchos hay caballos, hay... pues... hay muchas cosas jeje

Mangle: que bien! nos divertiremos mucho

Scott: hey! tranquilos, no solo vamos a jugar, tenemos que cuidar el rancho y vamos a trabajar

Todos: -desanimados- ah!

Golden: no se preocupen no sera dificil, ademas nos vamos a divertir mucho

Al dia siguiente

Freddy: todo listo Scott

Golden: si todo listo

Scott: bien vamonos ya

Scarlett: ya llegue!

Scott: justo a tiempo, ya ibamos a llevar las cosas al camion

Scarlett: vamos chicos, que ahora seremos vaqueros

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Scott: ay Scarlett eres tan infantil como ellos

Golden: que Buena idea, hay que vestirnos todos con ropas de vaqueros despues de todo estaremos en un rancho

Scott: jeje esta bien, pasaremos a que se compren ropa

Luego de pasar por la ropa y de varias horas de viaje por fin llegaron al rancho Málon

Todos: -sorporendidos- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Freddy: el aire se siente tan fresco y puro

Foxy: cuantas plantas hay

Mangle: mira hay muchas plantitas formadas en fila, que ordenadas

Scott: esos son los cultivos Mangle, tendremos que cuidarlos

Bonnie: aqui cultivan zanahorias?

Scott: si, hay cultivos de zanahoria, tomates, algodon, chile, limones, nueces... ah en fin hay muchas cosas aqui

Puppet: este es un buen sitio para buscar ingredientes para mis pociones

Por fin llegaron a la casa, era pequeña y tenia solo 3 habitaciones

Scott: lo siento pero no hay camas suficientes, solo hay una para Scarlett y otras dos matrimoniales, asi que tendran que turnarse para dormir en ellas, los demas tendran que dormir en el granero

Toy Chica: ay no! yo no quiero dormir ahi

Bonbon: que es un granero?

Mangle: donde se guardan los granos

Foxy: que clase de granos?

Mangle: emm no lo se jeje solo lo dije porque se llama granero

Golden: en los graneros se guarda comida y se guarda la paja y ahi tambien duermen los animales

Bonnie: ah! mugre Scott por eso nos va a echar al granero porque somos animales

Foxy: yo no quiero dormir en el granero

Mangle: Foxy y yo pedimos una cama

Puppet: lo siento pero Bboy ya apartamos una

Toy Chica: y Toy Freddy y yo apartamos la otra

Freddy: que! eso no se vale

Puppet: a mi dejenme la cama o les echo brujería

Foxy: ah esta bien

Toy Chica: dejene esta noche la cama, mañana la pueden ocupar otros

Todos: esta bien

Scott: bien descansen un poco y luego empezaremos con los deberes

Todos: ok

Golden: voy a ponerme mi ropa de vaquero

Todos se visitieron con camisas a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla y sombreros

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah que guapo te vez Foxy

Foxy tenía una camisa de cuadros roja, un pantalon negro y sombrero negro y no se quitó el parche del ojo

Mangle: mi vaquero pirata!

Foxy: pues tu tambien te ves muy linda

Ella traía blusa a cuadros rosa, pantalon de mezclilla blanco y sombrero blanco, tambien se quedó con su parche en el ojo

Golden: se ven muy bien y las botas vaqueras nos dan un mejor toque a nuestra vestimenta

Freddy: somos los animatronicos en el rancho

Scott: bien chicos, estos son sus deberes, -les reparte unos papeles-

Foxy: Mangle nos tocó acomodar las camas de los caballos

Mangle: los caballos usan camas?

Scott: Deben hacerselas de paja

Freddy: oiste Foxy! debes hacerles una paja jajajajajaaja

Foxy: oye!

Mangle: ah que aburrido, no podemos hacer otra cosa

Freddy: a mi y a Golden nos tocó alimentar a los caballos, a las vacas y a los cerdos

Chica: a mi y a Bonnie nos toco alimentar a las gallinas, a los Conejos y a las ovejas

Bonbon: a mi y a Spring nos tocó alimentar a las cabras y cosechar las nueces y los limones

Puppet: a mi y a Bboy nos toco cosechar el algodon y el arroz

Foxy: jajajaja! el arroz! como le van a hacer! que horror

Mangle: jajaja grano por grano jajajaj

Scott: hay metodos para cosechar eso, no tiene que quitar grano por grano

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy y yo debemos cosechar los tomates y reparar las cercas de los corrales

Freddy: y tu que haras Scott?

Scott: yo debo pintar el granero

Scarlett: yo les hare la cena chicos

Chica: ay mejor yo la hago

Scott: no! ve a hacer tus deberes

Chica: ah no es justo!

Mas tarde...

Foxy: oye Mangle y como les haremos las camas a los caballos

Mangle: emm pues no lo se, ellos usan almohadas?

Foxy: lo dudo, vamos a ver en Youtube como se hacen

Mangle: no hay internet!

Todos: nooooooooooooo!

Todos corren con Scott

Spring: -con desesperacion- Scott no hay internet

Foxy: alerta roja! no hay internet, todos griten y corran en circulos

Todos: -hacen lo que dijo Foxy- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Scott: claro que no hay! estamos en un rancho

Spring: y nuestra bella tecnología, que haremos sin ella

Foxy: como sabremos como son las camas de los caballos

Mangle: pues unas king size no

Scott: no sean tontos, solo pongan un monton de paja en cada lugar para cada caballo

Foxy: ah asi de facil! bueno esta bien

Despues de acomodar los montones de paja en sus lugares

Foxy: ah no pensé que la paja pesara tanto

Mangle: ya lo se, oye vamos a ver como les vá a los demás

Foxy: si vamos

Y con Freddy...

Freddy: -alimentando a los caballos- esto es relajante, me agrada esto, excepto por el olor, huele muy feo

Golden: que asco! una chica como yo no deberia estar haciendo estas cosas

Mangle: que estan haciendo esos dos caballos

Freddy: ah ellos estan teniendo accion, veran, es lo mismo que con nosotros, se gustan, y quieren accion!

Golden: ah Freddy yo tambien quiero accion!

Freddy: jeje yo tambien

Golden: oigan podrian hacer nuestro trabajo, Freddy y yo tenemos que hacer cosas

Mangle: si vayanse, nosotros nos encargamos

Foxy: pero Mangle!

Mangle: solo es darles de comer

Foxy: esta bien, lo haremos

Freddy: gracias chicos -corre con Golden de la mano-

Mangle: oye Foxy, si esos caballos se gustan no crees que deberian dormir juntos

Foxy: tienes razon, hay que hacerles una cama mas grande para que quepan los dos

Mangle: mira, hay que hacer que todos los caballos tengan pareja como nosotros

Foxy: pero como?

Mangle: mira al caballo negro se nota que le gusta la yegua café, al caballo blanco le gusta la yegua blanca y obvio los caballos esos ya como quien dice estan casados

Foxy: pero como haremos que se gusten, eso no se puede Mangle

Mangle: Deben tener una cita

Foxy: y que, los sacaremos para que tengan una cita romantica

Mangle: si

Foxy: esta bien, -abre los corrales donde estan los caballos y los deja libres- corran y diviertanse un poco

Mangle: vamos ahora a alimentar a las vacas

Horas mas tarde

Chica: -alimentando a las gallinas- ay pero que lindos pollitos, no son hermosos Bonnie?

Bonnie: si estan muy bonitos, pero los Conejos estan mas bonitos

Luego ven una vaca pasando frente al corral de los pollos

Chica: que rayos hace una vaca aqui, Freddy y Golden eran los encargados de eso no?

Bonnie: si, pues quien sabe porque ande afuera

Puppet: Chica, Bonnie nos dan permiso de tomar unas cuantas cosas de los corrales que estan cuidando?

Chica: esta bien, ire a darme un baño, ya acabe de alimentar a los pollos y a los Conejos, asi que terminamos con la mision

Bonnie: si vamos a descansar

Scott: -con acento vaquero en la voz- Plebes! es hora de la cena

Todos: -corriendo hacia la casa- siiiiiiiiii!

Scarlett: les hize unos ricos tamales de Puerco

Freddy: ah que bien se ven

Bonbon: oye pero la carne es de los pobres cerditos que estan aqui?

Scott: emm pues si, para eso son

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que triste! pobres cerditos!

Spring: no llores Bonbon, asi es la vida

Bonbon: que horror! a ver que te coman a ti en tamales a ver como te sientes

Spring: ay ya calmate

Scott: mañana temprano nos levantaremos a ordeñar a las vacas y a las cabras, y a trasquilar a las ovejas, tambien a cosechar lo que falta y a arar el campo para otros cultivos

Foxy: que es eso de arar?

Scott: es preparar la tierra para cultivar, lo hacemos con los tractores

Foxy y Mangle: tractores!

Scott: si, pero ustedes no los tocaran, solo haran desastre, yo lo voy a hacer y tal vez Freddy o Spring me ayuden

Mangle: ah yo queria manejar un tractor

Foxy: yo tambien

Scott: a dormir chicos

Foxy: es cierto, que dormiremos en el granero

Scott: pueden hacerse una cama de paja

Bonnie que te hagas pajas en la cama jajajaja

Scott: dejen de decir estupideces, y vayanse a dormir

Y en el granero

Golden: ay la paja me da picazon

Foxy: no se como los caballos pueden dormir agusto en estas cosas

Mangle: tal vez debimos traer alguna cobija

Chica: son unos tontos, tenian que traer algunas sabanas para ponerlas sobre la paja

Bonbon: Spring tengo miedo, y si vienen los extraterrestres

Spring: porque vendrian extraterrestres

Bonbon: como en el juego de Zelda Majoras Mask, los extraterrestres vienen a robarse a las vacas pero tambien se roban a la pobre Romani

Spring: eso no sucederá

Foxy: -en voz mas Baja- hey Mangle, como crees que les esté llendo a los caballos con sus citas

Mangle: seguro se la pasan bien

Al dia siguiente...

Scott: -gritando- chicos hay que levantarse, vengan a desayunar

Todos fueron a desayunar mas tamales

Scott: vengan les enseñaré a ordeñar a las vacas, Mangle y Foxy, ustedes vayan a cortar el maíz, ustedes no entraran con las vacas, pueden hacerles algo

Foxy: ah pues ni que fueramos salvajes

Mangle: oye Foxy, pero anoche no liberamos a las vacas para que tambien tuvieran citas con los toros

Foxy: ah es cierto, pero seguro volvieron a su corral

Scott: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaah donde estan todas las vacas!

Freddy: pero si anoche estaban aqui, les estabamos dando de comer y... aaaaaaaaaah

Golden: esto es culpa de Foxy y Mangle

Scott: esperen un momento, yo jamás les dije a ellos que cuidaran a las vacas, les dije a ustedes

Freddy: -nervioso- emm pues jeje es que digamos que teniamos cosas que hacer y...

Scott: ay los dejaron con los animales, ahora poganse a buscar a todas las vacas que escaparon

Golden: cuantas eran?

Scott: 20

Freddy: bien vamos a traerlas

Bonnie: no es por alarmarte pero tampoco estan los caballos

Toy Freddy: ni los cerdos

Scott: Foxy! Mangle! sacaron a todos los animales

Mangle: claro que no!, solo a los cerdos, las vacas y los caballos, ah y los toros

Scott: que! los toros andan sueltos! pero que horror!

Scarlett: -gritando- aiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaaa!

Scott: Scarlett! -corre con Scarlett-

Scarlett: ay un toro golpeando la puerta!

Scott: y como lo calmamos

Foxy: con el tipo peludo de Star wars

Freddy: porque a ese

Foxy: porque necesita a "chubaca" jajajajajajaja

Mangle: jajajajajaja

Scott: muy gracioso Foxy, ve por una cuerda rapido

Luego de atrapar al toro...

Scott: Mangle y Foxy vayan a buscar a todos los animales que dejaron salir y vuélvanlos a meter al corral, Freddy y Golden los ayudaran por no hacer su trabajo bien

Los cuatro: sii!

 **Continuara...**

 **Esta historia la iba a subir como mini historia, la tenía desde hace mucho. Asi que subire esta parte, pero esta demasiado larga, asi que sera llamada "FNAF LOCURAS EN EL RANCHO MALON" como un fic aparte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Machismo en el rancho y destruccion**

Luego de juntar como pudieron a todos los animales...

Foxy: aaaaaaah que cansado estoy!

Scott: por fin! ahora Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Freddy, ustedes vengan para que les enseñe a ordeñar a las vacas

Freddy: que asco

Bonnie: pero y si me dan una patada!

Toy Freddy: no quiero

Scott: lo haran y ya dije, a ver, Bboy tu vas a ayudar a seguir pintando el granero, Spring vas a arar el campo en el tractor y Foxy vas a construir una cerca para las gallinas, tenemos que separar ya a los pollos

Foxy: yo quiero el tractor!

Mangle: yo quiero el tractor

Scott: no, las mujeres haran otra cosa, Chica y Toy Chica ayudaran a Scarlett a hacer la comida, aprenderan a hacer tortillas a mano

Toy Chica: que! tortillas! eso esta bien para Chica, pero yo porque debo aprender a hacer eso! habiendo supermercados donde las compras ya hechas

Scott: estamos en un rancho, Bonbon y Mangle ustedes van a sacar los huevos de las gallinas

Mangle: -molesta- claro! y porque somos mujeres nos toca agarrar los huevos!

Todos: Mangle!

Mangle: los de las gallinas idiotas!

Scott: en los ranchos las mujeres y los hombres hacen actividades diferentes, a ver Golden tu y Puppet van a ir a cortar maíz para que lo desgranen y asi Scarlett y las demás hagan las tortillas, también cortan unos aguacates para la comida y limones, ah y hacen una agua de limon

Golden: eso es machismo! no se vale! quiero hacer otra cosa

Scott: estas son las reglas del rancho, en la ciudad ya hablaremos, mientras tanto sera mejor que hagas lo que digo

Puppet: no es justo Scott!

Toy Chica: no lo es!

Mangle: es horrible -grita- Scarleeeeeeett!

Scarlett: -sale de la casa con su mandil y vestido de olanes como toda una mujer de rancho y hasta trenzas se hizo- que pasa?

Mangle: que rayos te pasó?... bueno en fin, Scott se esta portando muy machista!

Scarlett: estamos en un rancho, ahora vamos a hacer nuestros deberes chicas!

Golden: pero que les pasa a Scott y Scarlett! esto de estar en el campo les afecta al cerebro

Spring: ya callense viejas chismosas, solo les gusta el arguende, ya vallanse a preparar la comida que voy a acabar muy hambriento

Bonbon: Spring tu no eres así!

Foxy: -tronando los dedos- orale vieja! mueve el trasero y date prisa con los huevos... como vas...

Mangle: -le da una cachetada- idiota!

Golden: -va a darle un zape- malnacido!

Chica: -tambien le da un zape- machista!

Toy Chica: imbecil

Puppet: tarado!

Bonbon: Cerdo!

Freddy: no sean exageradas, ahora vayan y aprendan a ser todas unas mujercitas como se debe

Golden: tu también te vas a poner de machista Freddy! solo por eso hoy no tendremos acción

Freddy: ya pues, no te enojes vieja

Puppet: ah estos no entienden

Bboy: Puppet ya deja de andar de metiche y ve por el maíz!

Puppet: mira Bboy, ahorita Scott esta aqui, pero deja que volvamos a la ciudad y te las veras conmigo

Toy Freddy: andale Toy Chica, quiero que me hagas mis tortillitas

Toy Chica: porque tenemos que hacerlo!

Bonnie: andale Chica y no olvides que mi comida lleva zanahorias -le da una nalgada-

Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Bonnie! idiota!

Bonnie: bien que te gustan!

Chica: cuantas veces debo decirte que odio las nalgadas!

Golden: pero que les pasa a todos, ahora resulta que el rancho los esta convirtiendo en unos machistas, y para colmo Scarlett, la unica mujer con mas autoridad que tenemos esta igual y ahora es una mujer abnegada, esto esta mal!

Chica: ah solo vamos a hacer nuestras actividades y ya chicas, luego se les pasa, eso espero

Mas tarde

Foxy: -llega todo lastimado- Mangle! curame!

Mangle: que te pasó?

Foxy: me encajé un clavo en la mano!

Mangle: y Scott decía que ustedes eran los machos, no? no sabes ni hacer una cerca

Foxy: ni tu sabes

Mangle: al menos lo haría mejor que tu -se pone a curarlo- aaaah porque tengo que hacerlo... Puppet! cura a Foxy!

Puppet: ya voy -lo cura con magia- listo

Mangle: gracias Puppet, bueno ahora ve a continuar con tu trabajo

Foxy: ah ya me cansé!

Mangle: y crees que no es cansado estar aqui con Scarlett viendo como se hacen las tortillas, es aburrido!

Foxy: te cambio de rol

Mangle: siiii! -se va a terminar el corral-

Foxy: ja! hasta crees que me voy a quedar viendo como hacen tortillas -se va a ver a Spring-

Y con Spring...

Spring: demonios! esto es mas pesado de lo que creí

Foxy: te ayudo Spring?

Spring: no Foxy, tu solo haras desastre, ya terminaste tu trabajo?

Foxy: emm digamos que ya... andale, descansa un poco

Spring: no voy a dejar el tractor en tus manos

Foxy: no le hago nada, en serio!

Spring: que no! lárgate!

Foxy: -enojado- aaarrrrrrrrrggggggggg! me largo de aqui, yo solo quería ayudar!

Luego llega Bonbon...

Bonbon: Spring! ya te hice tu comida, la prepare yo sola, te hice un rico guisado con zanahorias y te prepare tus tortillas a mano

Spring: jeje esa es mi Bonbon, todo una mujer! -se baja del tractor- vamos a comer, me muero de hambre -deja el tractor encendido-

Mientras con Mangle...

Mangle: -clavando la ultima tabla del corral- y ya! ya esta listo

Foxy: que rapida eres pirata, deberias ser carpintera

Mangle: algún dia construiré mi barco con madera

Foxy: oye aquí hay mucha madera, porque no cortamos alguna y nos hacemos un barco, ademas tambien hay muchos arboles

Mangle: buena idea! vamos!

Corren a buscar madera pero en el camino vieron el tractor a medio campo y encendido que habia dejado Spring

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaah Mangle! mira!

Mangle: el tractor! lo dejaron encendido!

Foxy: nos esta llamando Mangle, no podemos evitarlo...

Mangle: -ya arriba del tractor- date prisa Foxy o te dejo!

Foxy: ya voy!

Los zorros se suben y echan a andar el tractor, pero deshacen el trabajo que ya habia hecho Spring

Mangle: vamos a los otros campos, hay que trabajar en todos, seremos mas eficaces que Spring!

Foxy: si Mangle, vamos!

Pasaron por el campo de aguacates, el de maíz, el de frijoles, el del arroz, las fresas, y... bueno para acabar pronto, acabaron con todos los cultivos de todo excepto los arboles como manzanas, limones, etc...

Mangle: oye Foxy, no crees que primero se tenian que quitar los cultivos para arar el campo?

Foxy: -viendo el desastre que dejaron- emm jejeje si tal vez... DEBEMOS HUIR MANGLE!

Mangle: -con pánico- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! huyamos!

Ambos iban corriendo a esconderse a algun sitio pero Spring los encontró...

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que han hecho! idiotas!

Mangle: todo esto es tu culpa!

Spring: porque mia!

Foxy: si fue tuya, por haber dejado el tractor encendido

Mangle: mmm fijate que el tractor empezó a andar solo y nosotros tratamos de detenerlo pero...

Spring: no me salgas con tus cuentos, si te hubieras quedado viendo como se hacian las tortillas esto no hubiera pasado!

Scott: que ocurre ahora... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Luego llegan todos

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Scott: esto es mi fin!

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ensaladita de verduras**

Scott esta tirado en el piso llorando por su suerte...

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaah Talon me va a matar! -se levanta muy enojado- Foxy! Mangle! han destruido años y años de trabajo y esfuerzo de ese pobre hombre!

Foxy: pero porque rayos deja todas esas verduras creciendo ahí, no puede ponerlas en otro lado

Mangle: Foxy eso no se escucha nada bien, sabes que deben crecer en el piso

Spring: son unos idiotas! ahora que va a hacer el pobre Scott

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaah

Scarlett: que te ocurre!

Todos llegan a ver el desastre

Chica: ay! tenian que ser ustedes dos

Bonbon: muy mal Mangle

Mangle: fue culpa de Springtrap

Spring: porque mia, ustedes no debieron tocar el tractor

Scott: ah, no puedo hacer nada mas... voy a comprar sacos de semillas y ustedes van a sembrar de nuevo todo el campo

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: no es justo, porque nosotros vamos a sembrar todo esto si los culpables fueron Mangle y Foxy

Scott: necesito su ayuda chicos, que sera del pobre Malon, cuando regrese de sus vacaciones, encontrar su rancho asi, con todos sus cultivos de la temporada destruidos, ahora esperemos que esas semillas crezcan rapido

Puppet: yo puedo ayudar, pero dejenme descansar durante unos dias y no debo hacer nada y les hare una pocion para que los cultivos crezcan antes

Scott: aaaaah Puppet puedes hacer eso?

Puppet: asi es, pero yo descanso y yo me quedo en la cama todos los dias

Scott: esta bien

Foxy: ay no!

Scott: ahi vengo, ire por las semillas, espero poder recuperar todo lo que destruyeron

Bonnie: -mirando con tristeza- miren eso, todas esas bellas zanahorias destruidas!

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaah que triste! que desperdicio de comida

Spring: vamos a agarrar todo esto, hay algunas rescatables

Todos se pusieron a recoger algunos de los vegetales que pudieron

Foxy: mira Mangle aqui hay tomates vivos jeje

Mangle: vamos a agarrarlos, tal vez Chica los pueda hacer una salsa buena con ellos

Mientras recogian las verduras Foxy tiro accidentalmente a Mangle

Mangle: oye! me tiraste!

Foxy: fue accidente querida pirata...

Mangle: -enojada- ya veras -agarra un tomate y se lo avienta a Foxy-

Foxy: oye! no hagas eso -tambien le avienta un tomate-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! quieres guerra! -le comienza a aventar mas tomates-

Foxy hace lo mismo

Chica: mira Bonnie ya llevamos varios kilos de zanahorias en buen estado, tal vez podamos venderlas y recuperar parte de... -le cae un tomate en la cabeza- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Foxy!

Foxy: -lanzando tomates a Mangle- no era para ti, era para Mangle

Spring: no los desperdicien idiotas! aun pueden venderse!

Bonbon: mira Spring traje maíz ! -le cae un tomate en la cara- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Mangle!

Freddy: oigan ya dejense de sus tonterias de inmaduros... -le tiran un tomate en el sombrero- han ensuciado mi sombrero -se enoja y agarra unas lechugas que hay cerca para lanzarselas- malditos zorros!

Golden: esto es guerra! -agarra aguacates y les avienta a todo el mundo-

Chica: guerra pues! -agarra zanahorias y papas y las avienta-

Bonnie: no se vale Chica, las papas estan muy duras!

Toy Freddy: -lanzando elotes por todos lados- ahi van mis misiles!

Toy Chica: -aventando chiles- tengan esto, para que les de un poco de sabor a su ensalada

Mangle: oye Foxy todos ya se volvieron locos, ya estan tirando hasta las papas y los elotes

Foxy: y también las lechugas y los aguacates... mira a Spring! -señala a Spring que esta arriba del tractor aventandoles a todos aguacates-

Mangle: Foxy...

Foxy: que?

Mangle: caaaaaaaaaaaaamoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! -lanza camotes a Foxy-

Foxy: aaaaaah Mangle esto esta muy duro

Golden: ay Foxy jeje!... Mangle, dice Foxy que lo tiene muy duro

Mangle: en serio Foxy?

Foxy: que... no le hagas caso a Golden -sigue lanzando tomates y lechugas

Bonbon: -aventando tomates- oigan y porque estamos haciendo esto

Freddy: solo diviertete, mira hasta Chica se esta divirtiendo

Chica: -feliz aventando con todas las verduras a todo mundo- jajajaja!

Bonnie: ahi va el ataque de las zanahorias asesinas!

Scarlett: chicos ya esta el pay de manzana... oigan que estan haciendo!

Todos se quedan quietos

Scarlett: porque no me invitan a la fiesta! -agarra verduras y tambien las avienta-

Foxy: ese es el espiritu!

Mangle: mira Foxy! la bala de cañon mas grande de todas! -le muestra una sandía-

Foxy: jeje donde las conseguiste?

Mangle: de alla, uno de los campos que no destruimos

Foxy: jeje vamos por sandias!

Foxy y Mangle regresan con sandias y las avientan

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaah huyan! estos locos nos estan atacando con sandias

Mangle: y tambien trajimos melones -agarra dos y se los pone enfrente de su pecho- jejeje oigan mirenme soy la Bonbon!

Golden: jajaja Puppet ponte unos!

Puppet: -tomando limonada a lo lejos- callate!

Scarlett: que pasa contigo Puppet unete a la fiesta!

Puppet: no gracias, no quiero ensuciarme

Bboy: yo puedo ir a jugar?

Puppet: claro Bboy ve con ellos

Bboy: siiiii! -corre al campo y en cuanto pisa el area de cultivos lo noquean con una sandía-

Mangle: jajajajaja! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! nadie puede contra mi y mis sandias!

Spring: -lanzandole con todo a Foxy- alejate con esa sandia zorro de mierda!

Foxy: jeje no te salvas conejo roto -lanza la sandía pero Spring la esquiva-

Spring: ja!

Puppet: oigan... -señala en la direccion a donde Foxy aventó la sandia-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaah Scott!

Scott quedo tirado y noqueado por la sandia

Scarlett: jeje parece que hay que parar chicos

Horas despues...

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah chicos!

Todos se reunen con Scott

Freddy: -nervioso- emm hola Scott... todo fue culpa de Foxy!

Scott: como se les ocurre estarse lanzando los cultivos! Scarlett tu también, se supone que eres la adulta y aun asi te pusiste a jugar con ellos!

Scarlett: soy adulta no amargada

Scott: ay no... bien Freddy... no puede ser contigo...

Freddy: lo siento, es que no pude en contra de todos mis instintos de oso salvaje

Golden: daban ganas Scott, nunca habíamos hecho guerra de comida

Chica: si fue divertido

Scott: Chica! ah a veces pienso que a ustedes les hace daño el aire libre

Spring: eso es porque siempre nos mantienes encerrados en el orfanato, casi nunca salimos

Toy Freddy: mira quien lo dice, el que se la pasa encerrado en el dormitorio programando

Spring: pero necesitamos viajar

Scott: viajar para destrozar todo el mundo... ah vayan a darse un baño, y luego levantan las verduras que aun sirvan y las guardan, tenemos que llevarlas a vender al pueblo cercano.

Todos: ok

Mas tarde...

Chica: ya juntamos todo, pero para llevar esto al pueblo se necesitara un camión

Scott: de eso me encargo yo mañana, ahora vayan a cenar

Golden: a que pueblo iremos?

Scott: es un pueblo cercano de aqui, Talon me hablo de el, es la villa Kakariko

Golden: oie cy ... keke riko... jejeje

Freddy: bueno, estoy ansioso por conocer el pueblo jeje

Foxy: yo tambien

Scott: ay no se si deba llevarlos a todos

Mangle: pues si nos dejas aqui solo haremos mas desastres

Scott: esta bien, duermanse temprano para ir mañana al pueblo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Venta en villa Kakariko**

Luego de su desastre con los campos de verduras, Scott debe llevar las verduras rescatables a vender al pueblo...

Scott: Chicos, despierten, tenemos que ir a vender las verduras

Freddy: ya vamos

Scott: Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Puppet y Bboy ustedes se quedan para que cultiven y ordeñen las vacas, yo llevare a los demas a vender, luego regreso.

Todos: ok

Scarlett: ya esta el desayuno chicos! hice huevos con tocino y quesadillas

Todos: siiiiiiiiii!

Despues de desayunar...

Scott: vamos suban al camion, ya subí toda la mercancía.

Freddy: vamos pues

Scott: emm Foxy, Mangle... no se si llevarlos o... (se imagina el rancho incendiandose) noooo, vamos, van a ayudar a vender las verduras, y espero no fallen en esto

Foxy: cuenta con nosotros Scott!

Mangle: prometemos hacerlo bien

Scott: eso espero, suban al camion

En el camion llevaban las cajas con verduras para vender

Mas tarde...

Scott: ya llegamos, esta es la Villa kakariko!

Freddy: genial, vamos Golden, vendamos todas estas verduras

Golden: las venderemos tan rapido que nos dará tiempo de explorar el pueblo

Scott: no! nada de explorar, solo vendan esto y no se muevan, vendre por ustedes en la tarde, Freddy, tu tienes dinero para que los lleves a comer en la tarde, vendre por ustedes a las 7 de la tarde

Todos: ok!

Spring: voy a bajar las cajas

Freddy: yo voy a poner unas pequeño puestecito para vender

Golden: yo hago los carteles de venta y los precios

Bonbon: yo que voy a hacer

Foxy: ofrecer los melones

Spring: -agarra a Foxy de cuello- a que te refieres zorro del demonio!

Foxy: pues ofrecer la mercancía no, jeje no pienses mal

Chica: basta, tenemos que vender todo esto

Bonnie: a ver, zanahorias, calabazas, lechugas, pepinos, aguacates, tomates, chile, elotes, papas, camotes, sandias y melones.

Foxy: bueno ahora que...

Golden: esto esta mal, tenemos que distribuirnos para vender, Spring y Bonbon, vayan a la zona norte de la villa, Chica y Bonnie al este, nosotros nos quedamos aqui y Foxy y Mangle se van al sur de la villa, cada quien ponga su puesto y venda todo lo que pueda

Todos: ok

Foxy y Mangle se llevaron algunas cajas de frutas y verduras a su zona

Mas tarde...

Con Chica y Bonnie...

Bonnie: pasele! pasele! bara bara! bara bara! pasele seño! aqui tenemos la mejor mercancía de todo el pueblo, pasele pasele

Chica: jeje eres buen promotor Bonnie

Bonnie: venga y pruebe, puede hacerse un caldito, una sopita de verduras, una ensaladita, pasele, recien cultivadas, del campo a su mesa, paseleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Señora: deme un kilo de zanahorias y 2 de papas

Chica: en seguida señora -le pone las verduras en una bolsa - son 50 pesos (2.5 dolares)-

Señora: -le paga de mala gana- que caro!

Chica: emm lo siento es que son verduras recien cultivadas y tuvimos un accidente en el campo y ahora tenemos que recuperar todo lo posible

Bonnie: pasenle pasenle! verduras de calidad, verduras especiales que los haran crecer mas

Chica: eso es mentira

Bonnie: es para excusar el precio Chica, es que Freddy dejó un precio muy alto

Y con Freddy y Golden:

Golden: señoras pasenle y compren estas buenas verduras, miren nada mas el tamaño de estos pepinos -cara de pervertida- y estas zanahorias tan grandes, como les deben gustar a todas ustedes

A pesar de las promociones pervertidas, varias señoras compraron las verduras

Freddy: vaya Golden, estas vendiendo muy bien los pepinos y las zanahorias

Golden: puedo mejorar, emm Freddy, demonos prisa con esto y vamonos a tener accion

Freddy: emm si esta bien, pero creo que todo esta muy caro y por eso no lo compran

Golden: pero tu dijiste los precios

Freddy: pues si, porque queremos recuperar mas dinero, pero podemos bajarle un poco mas...

Golden: pasen y vean, llevens en las frutas y verduras dos por una!

Y con Spring y Bonbon...

Spring: que lata, nadie viene a comprar Bonbon, pero es que Freddy dejo todo muy caro

Bonbon: tal ven necesitemos promoción... -se para- pasenle, compren las mejores verduras pasen y comprueben

Unos hombres se acercan

Hombre1: -con cara pervertida- podemos tocar los melones?

Bonbon: claro...

Spring: -molesto- esperen! -aleja a Bonbon- aqui estan los melones, toquenlos, pero si los tocan se los llevan bola de sucios

Hombre2: ah pues no les compramos nada, si la señorita no nos atiende no les compramos

Spring: -enojado- aaaaaaah

Bonbon: Spring! tenemos que vender las cosas, no podemos ahuyentar a la gente

Spring: esos quieren otra cosa!

Bonbon: -con cara de niña inocente- ah por favor señores llevense unas cuantas verduras y frutas, necesitamos venderlas, por favor!

Hombre3: pobre chica, esta bien, me llevare una caja de tomates si me dejas tocarte un pecho

Bonbon: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hombre1: Asi si, si ella se deja tocar yo compro 2 cajas de lechugas

Hombre2: y yo les compro todos los melones

Spring: demonios, pero es una oportunidad que no podemos perder... de acuerdo -para a Bonbon frente al puesto de verduras- una tocada por cada caja que lleven

Los hombres contentos agarraron 3 cajas de verduras y frutas cada uno y tocaron 3 veces los pechos de Bonbon

Bonbon: aaaaaaaah Spring porque hiciste eso! porque dejaste que me tocaran!

Spring: animate, ya vendimos la mitad de la mercancía con solo 3 clientes y eso que esta todo tan caro

Y con Foxy y Mangle...

Mangle: Foxy estas seguro que esto va a funcionar...

Foxy: si Mangle, si subimos mas los precios nos podemos quedar con dinero para nosotros y comprarnos el buque de asalto anfibio USS _America_ para la colección

Mangle: pero Foxy, 100 pesos por una sandia es una exageración (5 dolares)

Foxy: bueno puedo arreglarlo -le agrega otro cero-

Mangle: ahora cuesta 1000 pesos Foxy!

Foxy: upps jeje me equivoque

Mangle: el kilo de zanahorias los pusiste en 60 pesos el kilo, nadie va a querer llevarse esto!

Foxy: pues tu busca una forma de vender esto y que ganemos mucho dinero

Mangle: bueno... ya se... -pone un cartel- "frutas y verduras magicas, hacen que baje de peso, da energía, y hace milagros"

Foxy: buena idea, vengan todos, y miren las unicas verduras magicas del pueblo

Señora: en serio sirven para bajar de peso?

Mangle: si señora, yo era una chica que pesaba 200 kilos y mireme ahora

Señorita: y para que mas sirven sus verduras?

Foxy: para conseguir novio

Mangle: emm si, miren que novio mas guapo me he conseguido gracias a estas verduras

Un monton de señoras y jovencitas se acercaron a comprar las verduras de Mangle y Foxy

Foxy: somos buenos en esto, no pirata

Mangle: si! pasenle verduras magicas, las sandías son especiales, por eso cuestan 1000 pesos

Señora: para que sirve la sandía?

Mangle: la pone en un altar y le reza y cumplira milagros

Foxy y Mangle lograron vender todo a precios muy altos, y se quedaron con el dinero que sobraba

Mangle: ganamos muchisimo Foxy!

Foxy: vamos a darle el dinero de las verduras a Freddy y nos quedamos con el nuestro, y luego nos vamos a explorar la villa

Mangle: si!

Y con Freddy...

Golden: ya vendimos casi la mitad, no vamos tan mal

Foxy: ya vendimos todo!

Freddy: como le hicieron?

Mangle: trucos publicitarios

Golden: a ver, denos el dinero

Foxy les da el dinero

Freddy: vaya, pues es cierto, lo vendieron todo, los felicito chicos, deberian dedicarse a las ventas

Mangle: tal vez, bueno nos vamos a explorar

Golden: no hagan desastres!

Y con Bonbon y Spring...

Bonbon: -casi llorando- aaaaaaaah Spring ya no quiero que me toquen!

Spring: tranquila Bonbon, ya casi terminamos, solo nos quedan 4 cajas

Un hombre: yo se las compro si me deja tocarle algo mas a la jovencita -mirada pervertida-

Spring: que le quiere tocar? ...

Despues...

Spring: ya vendimos todo Freddy!

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaah Springtrap me utilizo y dejo que me tocaran en todos lados!

Freddy: mmm... cada quien y sus estrategias de venta, felicidades chicos, ya pueden descansar

Mientras con Bonnie y Chica...

Bonnie: aaaah no vendemos nada!

Chica: deberiamos bajales el precio...

Mangle: que onda Chica!

Chica: que haces aqui, ya acabaron de vender?

Foxy: asi es mi estimada gallina, ya lo vendimos todo

Bonnie: como rayos le hicieron

Mangle: talento

Foxy: bueno, nos vamos, sigan vendiendo jeje

Luego Foxy y Mangle ven a una mujer algo preocupada

Mangle: le pasa algo?

Anju: perdi a mis gallinas (cucos)

Los cucos estaban regados por ahi por todo el pueblo

Foxy: nosotros le ayudamos a juntarlas, cuantas son?

Anju: son 7

Mangle: mira Foxy -agarrada de un cuco- puedo volar!

Foxy: emm jeje ahorita se los traemos... -corre con Mangle-

 **Continuara...**

 **Y como veran esto se ha convertido en una aventura al estilo de TLOZ Ocarina of Time... Recuerden que la siguiente semana hare el nuevo fic de "El instituto Ebott" donde luego subo las indicaciones para que puedan participar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los cucos de Anju**

Foxy y Mangle se ofrecieron a ayudar a Anju a juntar a sus 7 cucos perdidos... NOTA: LOS CUCOS SON LAS GALLINAS DE TLOZ

Mangle: mira Foxy puedes volar con los cucos!

Foxy: que bien, pero vamos a entregar a los cucos, Anju dijo que nos daría una recompensa si lo hacemos

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras con los demás...

Freddy: Chica aun no terminas de vender todo?

Chica: como quieres que lo vendamos, si todo esta muy caro

Golden: no puedo creer que Spring, Mangle, Bonbon y Foxy si hayan podido y ustedes no

Bonnie: pues es que no se que hicieron

Chica: y ustedes?

Golden: nosotros también ya lo vendimos todo

Chica: pues las ventas no son lo nuestro, vendan eso ustedes

Freddy: ah bueno, al menos ya vendimos mas de mitad de la mercancía, vamos a descansar y a comer, han visto a Foxy y a Mangle?

Bonnie: se fueron hacia allá -señala a donde estaba Anju-

Spring: miren la cara de angustia de esa pobre mujer, para mi que los zorros ya le hicieron algo

Freddy: iremos a buscar a Foxy y a Mangle, ustedes intenten vender eso, bajenle el precio a la mitad -se van-

Mientras con Mangle y Foxy...

Foxy: jeje ya llevamos 4, nos faltan 3 mas

Mangle: vamos a llevar estas y luego buscamos las otras

Habian pasado 2 horas, Freddy y los demas habian hablado con Anju y se tranquilizaron al saber que Mangle y Foxy no le habian hecho nada malo, y que por el contrario, le estaban ayudando con sus cucos. Asi que decidieron ir a comer, dejando a Bonnie y a Chica aun en el puesto

Spring: olvidamos al conejo flaco y a Chica

Golden: ni modo, eso les pasa por ser lentos para las ventas

3 horas despues...

Chica: -desesperada- aaaaaaaaaaah aun no hemos podido acabar de vender esto! porque no nos compran!

Bonnie: mala suerte, y a los demás si les compraron -ve a Foxy y a Mangle persiguiendo un cuco-

Chica: ah me estoy aburriendo, Foxy! ayudanos a vender!

Foxy: no puedo, tenemos una mision importante -sigue corriendo detras de Mangle y el cuco-

Despues de un rato...

Mangle: nos falta todavia un cuco y llevamos horas buscandolo, que vamos a hacer, ademas Scott viene en 1 hora mas.

Foxy: mmm ya se! -agarra a Mangle del brazo y la lleva con Chica y Bonnie-

Bonnie: ahora si vienen a ayudarnos?

Foxy: -carga a Chica- vamos Mangle, esto nos va a servir

Mangle: pero... esta bien...

Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaaah Foxy! bájame! que haces!

Foxy: ay como pesas Chica, a ver cuando haces la dieta de la luna

Mangle: o del sol, o de pluton...

Foxy: mi libro... Luna de pluton, esta siendo un exito en paises de habla hispana como china, japon, Chihuahua, texas, Underground, Nueva York, argentina, Chiapas, Tejeringo el chico, y la luna de majoras mask... leelo... se que te va a gustar

Chica: ya dejense de payasadas! a donde me llevan!

Bonnie no se movió de su lugar, tenía que cuidar el puesto

Mangle: esto no va a resultar, no crees que a Anju le parecerá raro que un cuco este hablando

Chica: un cuco! no pensaran...

Foxy: tienes razón, pasame la cinta adhesiva

Chica: nooooooooooooo! Foxy...!

Después...

Foxy: -cargando a Chica- aqui tienes Anju, tus 7 cucos sanos y salvos

Anju: no recuerdo haber tenido un cuco tan grande

Mangle: jeje es que lo alimentamos bien -echan a Chica al corral-

Anju: muchas gracias por todo chicos, aqui tienen su recompensa -les da una botella de vidrio vacía-

 _inserte sonido cuando Link obtiene un objeto_

Foxy: emmm

Mangle: emmm...

Foxy: -susurrandole a Mangle- esto no era lo que esperaba

Mangle: para que rayos queremos una botella vacía!

Foxy: que hacemos?

Mangle: pues nada, hay que agradecerle, tampoco hay que ser groseros

Foxy: esta bien... emm gracias señorita, espero no vuelva a perder a sus cucos -se van-

Anju: muchas gracias!

Mangle: oye Foxy...

Llegan Freddy, Golden, Spring y Bonbon...

Freddy: en donde estaban, no vinieron a comer y Scott estará aquí en media hora

Foxy: ah es que estábamos ocupados

Bonbon: vamos con Bonnie y Chica

Mangle: -en voz baja hablándole a Foxy- psssssssst hey! Foxy, que hay de Chica?

Foxy: con un demonio! Chica! es cierto, mira tu distrae a Anju, yo voy a sacar a Chica del corral

Golden: no se que hicieron pero voy contigo Mangle

Mangle: esta bien -agarra la botella- Disculpa Anju, pero para que sirve esta botella?

Anju: ah sus usos, mira vas al rancho y te la pueden llenar de leche

Golden: oye cy que te llena de leche... -pervertida-

Anju: o también puedes poner agua fresca o caliente

Golden: ay que están calientes...

Anju: o pueden ponerle pociones de curación

Golden: para la Puppet

Anju: o bichos

Golden: que te tocan la cucaracha

Mangle: de que tanto hablas Golden! ah que interesante Anju

Anju:...

Foxy mientras brinca el corral y saca a Chica de ahi

Mangle: -voltea de reojo y ve que Foxy ha salido- bien bueno gracias por ilustrarme en los muchos usos de esta botella vacía adios!

Golden: oye Anju y a ti quien te llena de leche...

Mangle: Golden vamonos!

Golden: si vamos!

Y con Bonnie

Bonnie: porque me abandonaron todos, y porque te llevaste a Chica!

Foxy: ya, no te pongas de dramatico, aqui esta tu gallina -baja a Chica y le quita la cinta adesiva-

Chica: eres un idiota Foxy! como te atreves a hacerme pasar por un cuco!

Foxy: lo siento, me arrepiento de veras

Chica: lo dices en serio?

Foxy: si, me arrepiento porque solo nos dieron una misera botella vacía

Mangle: la podemos llenar de leche!

Freddy: entonces damela -la agarra y se empieza a bajar el cierre de su pantalon-

Foxy: trae aca! esa leche no!

Spring: terminen de vender esas verduras que Scott estará aqui en menos de media hora

Unos minutos despues...

Como nadie quería comprar volvieron a ofrecer a Bonbon para poder vender todo lo que quedaba

Golden: por fin acabamos! ofrecer a Bonbon es la mejor idea que has tenido Spring

Spring: no lo hago con intención, pero eso me funcionó para vender todo

Chica: todo hubiese salido mejor si Foxy no hubiera golpeado al tipo que planeaba comprar todo al doble por tocar a Mangle

Foxy: y creíste que iba a dejar que tocaran a Mangle!

Golden: jajaj pero Mangle no tiene que le toquen jajaja

Mangle: callate!

Foxy: le queria tocar... emm mejor ni digo nada que me vuelvo a molestar!

Luego llega Scott...

Scott: como les fue chicos?

Todos: bien!

Freddy: vendimos todo !

Scott: ah me alegro que lo hayan hecho muy bien, los felicito, y no causaron problemas?

Chica: pues si no contamos con que Foxy y Mangle me hicieron pasar por un cuco esta todo bien

Scott: bueno vamonos...

Luego una turba enfurecida de gente venían a atacar...

Scott: pero que rayos ocurre...!

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**La feria del pueblo**

Luego una turba enfurecida de gente venían a atacar...

Scott: pero que rayos ocurre...!

Mangle: -en voz baja- hey Foxy, no son las personas a quienes les vendimos?

Foxy: creo... sera mejor que nos metamos a la camioneta -se van a la camioneta

Scott: -nervioso- emm hay algun problema...

Señor: el par de zorros que vienen con usted le vendieron verduras y frutas a precios exageradamente caros a mi señora y a mi hija

Señora: las verduras no sirven!

Golden: pero que hicieron!

Chica: Salgan de ahi y enfrenten sus problemas -saca a Foxy y mangle de la oreja-

Mangle: emm hola...

Foxy: hey tranquilos, no son de efectos inmediatos...

Scott: que les dijiste a todas estas personas?

Mangle: les dijimos que bajarian de peso

Foxy: y que encontrarían novio

Mangle: y que las sandias de 1000 pesos les cumplirian milagros

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Freddy: con razón lo vendieron todo! no puedo creer que hayan engañado a la gente

Bonnie: ves Chica, yo al menos no le exagere como ellos

Sr: queremos que nos regresen nuestro dinero

Spring: alto!

Todos: que pasa?

Spring: señores yo tengo la solución, a los que les debemos dinero formense y dejo que toquen a mi novia -pone frente a el a Bonbon-

Bonbon: aaaaaaaah no otra vez Spring!

SR: -mira a Bonbon- yo acepto

Los hombres aceptaron, las mujeres se quedaron con cara de indignacion...

una chica de la multitud: si ellos pueden tocarla a ella, nosotras queremos tocar al conejo dorado

Spring: queeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: si! para que veas lo que se siente...

Las mujeres manosearon a Spring por todos lados

Spring: rayos! piensa algo bonito! piensa algo bonito... (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah consistencia matematica ven a mi...)

Despues de todo eso...

Scott: y bien Foxy y Mangle, donde dejaron el dinero extra que se ganaron?

Mangle: Foxy lo tiene

Foxy: pero Scott...

Scott: pero nada! tenemos que volver al rancho y tenemos que hacer que los cultivos regresen a la normalidad, denme todo el dinero que ganaron

Foxy: -triste- ah esta bien... yo solo quería comprarle un barco nuevo a Mangle

Mangle: ah Foxy eres tan lindo -lo besa- no te preocupes luego nos compramos un barco

Y al regresar...

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Puppet, Toy Freddy, Bboy y Toy Chica habian arreglado los cultivos, todo estaba en orden

Freddy: como hicieron eso?

Puppet: magia amigo mio

Bonnie: ah entonces ya no hay problema con nada verdad

Scott: no, y ahora nadie se acerque a los cultivos, a menos que yo lo indique

Mas tarde...

Scott: que deberíamos hacer hoy Scarlett, ya terminamos el trabajo, los cultivos quedaron en orden, los animales ya comieron...

Mangle: mentira no hemos comido

Scott: ustedes no?

Scarlett: -cocinando junto con Chica- pues sugiero que salgamos, vamos a pasear por el pueblo, dicen que hay una feria

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiii vamos a la feria!

Scott: buena idea!

Spring: -con un folleto de la feria- aqui dice que hay concursos de la calabaza mas grande

Bonbon: y concursos musicales, vamos Bonnie

Bonnie: siii!

Scott: jeje no se animen tanto chicos, es musica country

Bonnie: ese sera nuestro reto, vamos Bonbon, buscate un bajo, pero que no sea electrico

Bonbon: siii

Spring: tambien hay concursos de ganado

Foxy: y de perdido

Spring: no idiota! ganado, de vacas, cerdos, ovejas...

Scott: llevaremos a los mejores animales al concurso, Talon se sentiria orgulloso que alguno de sus animales pueda ganar

Toy Chica: entonces iremos?

Scott: si vamos

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Despues de haber comido todos se arreglaron para irse a la feria del pueblo...

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! vamos a los juegos!

Foxy: ya voy! -corre tras ella-

Freddy: Golden, me harías el honor de pasear conmigo mi cabellos de oro?

Golden: jeje -se sonroja- Freddy! jeje hace tanto que no me hacías sentir una chica normal e inocente, no una pervertida

Freddy: yo no te hago pervertida, tu lo haces sola

Golden: bueno vamonos -se agarra del brazo de Freddy y se va-

Bonnie: -toma a Chica del brazo- mi gallinita tengo que ir con Bonbon a arreglar nuestra cancion para el concurso

Chica: no te preocupes, yo ire con Toy Chica al concurso de cocina de pay de calabaza

Toy Freddy: yo ire con Spring a ver las carreras de tractores

Bboy: que hacemos nosotros Puppet?

Puppet: vamos a ver las carreras de caballos, apostemos algo y ganemos dinero

Bboy: esta bien, pero sabes que necesitas un caballo verdad?

Puppet: Scott trajo un caballo para eso

Bboy: pero... -nervioso- alguien tiene que montarlo...

Puppet: -le acaricia la cabeza a Bboy- jeje es obvio no...

Bboy: ay no...

Puppet: no te preocupes no te pasa nada, hare un hechizo para que no te caigas del caballo y para que sea el mas rapido

Bboy: entonces vamos

Scott: Scarlett vamos al concurso de la calabaza mas grande, Puppet nos hizo una calabaza gigante

Scarlett: pero yo quería ir a los juegos...

-/-/-/?: señorita... -le extiende la mano a Scarlett- Soy Gerardo, dueño del rancho las cañadas, el mas grande de la region... nunca la habia visto por este pueblo...

Scarlett: vine de vacaciones

Scott: -celoso- ella viene conmigo!

Gerardo: jejejeje y usted que? de donde viene?

Scott: estoy cuidando el rancho Malon

Gerardo: jajajaja, uno de los ranchos mas pobres de la región

Scott: eso es mentira, es un rancho bastante extenso

Gerardo: puede que haya sido competencia para mi un tiempo, pero hoy no es nada, y que paso con Talon, se acobardó en las competencias? ya no supo a quien dejar representando su rancho

Scott: el tuvo que salir, pero yo estaré a cargo de su rancho

Gerardo: no eres mas que un citadino sin experiencia, no has de saber ni montar un toro

Scarlett: ah un toro!

Gerardo: señorita -la toma de la mano- la invito a venir a verme al rodeo, es en una hora

Scarlett: si! yo quiero ir

Scott: Scarlett!

Scarlett: vamos Scott sera divertido

Gerardo: jeje si te atreves a entrar al rodeo te espero ahi, pero seguro nunca has montado ni en un pony, jejeje

Scott: -molesto- yo ire!

Scarlett: Scott! en serio!

Gerardo: ya veremos que ocurre jeje -toma la mano de Scarlett y la besa- con su permiso señorita -se va-

Scott: -furioso- aaaaaaaaaah ese tipo me las va a pagar!

Luego de un rato...

Por las bocinas de toda la feria se escuchaban los anuncios de los eventos principales...

Locutor: y ha llegado la hora del rodeo, tenemos un participante de ultima hora... del rancho Malon, el señor Scott Cawthon...

Freddy y Golden: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Spring y Toy Freddy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet y Bboy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica y Toy Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon y Bonnie: pero queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Todos se reunieron en el estadio del rodeo

Freddy: oyeron eso! Scott va a participar en el rodeo

Scarlett: -desde un asiento en primera fila- vamos Scott!

Toy Freddy: para mi que es culpa de Scarlett

Puppet: que haremos ahora

Chica: pues hay que ayudarlo, usa tu magia

Puppet: gaste mi magia cuidando que Bboy no se cayera del caballo para ganar las apuestas

Golden: eres una idiota! ahora que sera del pobre Scott!

Bonnie: el nunca ha montado ni a un caballo, no creo que pueda dominar esos toros...

Ven al primer participante, los toros eran realmente grandes y salvajes

Chica: -abraza a Bonnie- aaaaaaaaaaaaah Scott va a morir!

Mangle: tenemos que hacer algo

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**El rodeo**

El Rodeo habia comenzado, el primer participante ya habia montado al toro, era enorme y se movía de forma muy salvaje, era un deporte realmente peligroso

Los chicos se metieron a donde estaba Scott

Todos: Scoooooooooooottttttttttttt!

Scott: -con cara de nervios- aaaah Chicos que hacen aqui

Chica: tu que haces aqui! estas loco! puedes morir, nunca has montado ni a un caballo

Scott: sssssssssh callate!

Gerardo: y quienes son ellos?

Scott: emm ellos son... son mis hijos

Gerardo: tantos hijos! vaya, en eso me equivoque, te vi con cara de "aun soy virgen"

Scott: -sonrojado- aaaaaaaah... puppppues claro que no, son mis hijos

Freddy: oyeron eso, Scott esta compitiendo contra ese tipo y trata de verse mas macho y varonil

Bonnie: seguro le quiere bajar a la Scarlett

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah Foxy somos hermanos!

Scott: no, no!... emm solo Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Toy Chica, Bboy y Spring son mis hijos, los demas son sus parejas

Gerardo: jaja como se nota que mientes, ninguno de ellos se parece a ti

Scott: emm bueno tal vez no lo son, pero es como si lo fueran y Scarlett es su mamá postiza asi que no destruyas mi familia

Gerardo: yo no destruyo nada, si la señorita Scarlett quiere quedarse conmigo es su decision, es mas, el que gane el rodeo se queda con ella

Locutor: en siguiente es el señor Gerardo Cañadas, el dueño del rancho mas rico y grande de toda la region

Gerardo: es mi turno, ojala te mueras citadino idiota -se acomoda el sombrero y sale al ruedo-

Scott: aaaaaaaaah que voy a hacer!

Puppet: porque aceptaste

Scott: por Scarlett...

Scarlett: -desde su lugar- Vamos Gerardo

Freddy: vamos Scott, Scarlett no te va a dejar por ese tipo, vamonos de aqui, es peligroso

Chica: si vamonos

Bonbon: si que horror

Bonnie: no queremos que mueras

Spring y Freddy agarraron a Scott y lo llevaron a rastras afuera del estadio

Scott: pero todos sabran que el representante del rancho Malon es un cobarde, eso dara mala imagen al rancho

Puppet: eso no importa, lo importante es tu vida

Locutor: y esa fue la magnifica participacion de Gerardo Cañadas, ahora desde el rancho Malon, traemos al señor Scott Cawthon...

Scott: aaaaaaaah que verguenza!

Mangle: pobre Scott, y pobre de el señor Talon cuando regrese y vea que su rancho es el hazme reir de la region

Foxy: mmm... no permitiré que el nombre de Scott ni el rancho queden en ridículo -se acomoda el sombrero y sale corriendo al ruedo-

Mangle: noooooooooooooooooo! Foxy!

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Foxy entra al ruedo

Locutor: es usted el señor Cawthon

Foxy: asi es!

Gerardo: queeeeee! ese chico va a...

Foxy es montado en el toro, era un toro enorme, bastante fuerte y se veía furioso

Foxy: jeje tranquilo amiguito, por favor no te muevas tanto que solo tengo una mano para agarrarme

Chica: -cara de preocupación- aaaaaaaaaah Foxy solo tiene una mano, no durara mucho arriba de ese toro

Scott: nooooo no permitiré

Spring: -agarrando a Scott- no podemos hacer nada, Foxy ya esta arriba y si vas solo armaras mas escándalo

Scott: pero Foxy!

Mangle: -llorando- Foxy! mi Foxy va a morirse

Freddy: -pone su mano en el hombro de Mangle- tranquila, esperemos que el pirata resista esto

Mangle: yo... no puedo dejar que Foxy vaya solo! corre a donde estan subiendo a Foxy

Freddy: no seas idiota!

Golden: ay no! que puede ser peor que esto!

Mangle: -se sube al toro junto a Foxy- Tengo que ir contigo!

Foxy: Mangle que haces aqui! esto es muy peligroso!

Los hombres que subieron a Foxy al toro se quedaron viendo raro a Mangle

Sr1: señorita, usted no puede montar, y menos en el mismo toro

Mangle: alejense de mi -los muerde a todos-

Los hombres salen corriendo

Foxy: pero Mangle ahora que... -la compuerta se abre y el toro sale corriendo y moviendose tratando de tirar a los zorros sobre el-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Locutor: -sorprendido- aaaaaaaaah vaya, no sabía que era un espectaculo doble, y señoras y señores, tenemos al señor Scott Cawthon del Rancho Malon junto a... emm...

Toy Chica: -gritando- Mangleeeeeeeeeee!

Locutor: Mangle!

Mangle: -sujetandose con ambas manos al toro como podía- aaaaaah Foxy no te sueltes!

Foxy: porque tenias que venir!

Mangle: si tu te matas yo también!

Foxy: jeje sujetate bien querida, podemos hacer esto

Parecia que lo estaban dominando, pero Foxy accidentalmente encajó su garfio al toro y este enfureció por el dolor y hacía movimientos aun mas bruscos

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah ahora si nos vamos a caer!

Foxy: Estoy atorado Mangle! agárrate de mi!

Mangle: pero el pobrecito toro va a morirse, mira como sangra

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Despues de mucho moverse, el Toro se cansó y se tiro, Mangle y Foxy cayeron al suelo pero no fuertemente

Foxy: ah estuvo cerca... lo logramos Mangle!

Mangle: -se acerca al toro- pobrecito! Foxy hay que hacer algo!

Locutor: vaya que buen rodeo, señorita ya puede irse, deje que los encargados se lleven al toro

Mangle: no! ustedes lo van a matar

Foxy: que hacemos?

Mangle: trae a Puppet

Foxy: pero no tiene casi magia

Mangle: ve a ver si ya se recupero

Foxy: esta bien -corre con Puppet-

Puppet: entonces ella quiere que cure al toro... bueno, no puedo hacer mucho, pero puedo cerrar un poco su herida -hace magia y el toro se mejora de la herida-

Mangle: jeje ya estas mejor -agarra un trapo y se lo pone en la herida- pobrecito! seguro eres un salvaje porque te tratan mal, como a nosotros

Locutor: no puede encariñarse con el toro, es un toro para espectaculos, cuando ya no nos sirva lo matamos, asi es la vida de los toros

Mangle: yo lo quiero!

Foxy: queremos quedarnos con el toro

Scott: -por fin se suelta de Spring- Chicos los entiendo pero este toro no es suyo

Gerardo: no lo es, es mio

Mangle: -pone su cara de niña inocente- señor nos regala el toro?

Gerardo: no me mires asi chiquilla dientes de piraña, yo no regalo nada a nadie...

Scarlett: -se acerca- ah señor Gerardo, nos regala el toro?

Gerardo: aaaaaaah pero... pero como decirle que no a tan bella dama -toma la mano de Scarlett y la besa de nuevo-

Scott: -celoso- aaaaaaah pues gracias, vamonos

Gerardo: oye, pero no montaste a un toro, Cawthon

Foxy: no necesita montarlo, yo te gané y dijiste que el que ganara el rodeo se quedaba con Scarlett, y yo la gané, y se la doy a Scott

Gerardo: -molesto- aaaaaaah esta bien, tu ganas niño

Foxy se ganó a Scarlett, 5000 dolares y un trofeo

Foxy: vamonos ya

Chica: ya no supimos si ganamos el concurso de los pays

Toy Chica: si, todo por culpa de Scott

Bonbon: y nosotros perdimos nuestra participacion

Mangle: -contenta- yo tengo un amigo toro! -acaricia al toro que aun se miraba triste por la herida- te llamare Tauros como el de pokemon

Scott: vamos, subamos al toro en la camioneta y vamonos

Y de regreso al rancho...

Scarlett: ay Scott en serio creíste que yo me quedaría con el tal Gerardo?

Scott: ah... no lo se... solo me puse muy celoso

Freddy: ah que cansado estoy, vamos a dormir

Scott: solo nos quedan 3 dias aqui, mañana todos nos levantaremos temprano para hacer el conteo de gallinas y pollos

Todos: esta bien!

 **Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**La mamá de los pollitos**

Después de su aventura en la feria, a los chicos les quedaban 3 días mas de vacaciones en el rancho...

Por la mañana en el granero...

Chica: despierten todos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

Foxy: ah ya sabes que Scott no nos deja hacer nada a nosotros

Mangle: si, ya sabes como es...

Scott: despierten ya chicos! vengan para decirles las actividades de hoy...

Todos se reúnen...

Scott: bien la buena noticia de hoy es que no tenemos que tocar los cultivos

Todos: que bien!

Scott: pero debemos trabajar con los animales, a ver Spring y Bonbon, trasquilaran a las ovejas

Bonbon: abejas!

Spring: ovejas Bonbon, no abejas

Bonbon: aaaaaaah ok jeje

Scott: Toy Chica y Toy Freddy, ustedes van a cortar las naranjas y limones de los arboles

Toy Chica: puedo agarrar unos cuantos para algunos postres?

Scott: de acuerdo, pero no agarres demasiados, ok Bonnie y Chica, ustedes van a separar a los pollitos de las gallinas y gallos grandes, los pondrán en un corral aparte.

Chica: siiiiiii!

Bonnie: y los conejitos?

Scott: ellos aun deben estar junto a sus padres

Bonnie: -con tristeza- ah los conejitos deben estar junto a sus padres -finge que llora- y nosotros crecimos sin los nuestros!

Bonbon: -llora- es cierto!

Spring: vamos no los necesitábamos -abraza a Bonbon-

Scott: emm lo siento chicos... en fin, Freddy y Golden les darán de comer a las vacas, caballos y cerdos, y esta vez lo los dejen en manos de Foxy y Mangle

Golden y Freddy: ok!

Scott: Puppet, Bboy, ustedes serán los únicos que pueden acercarse a los cultivos nuevos, solo revísenlos y rieguenlos si les hace falta

Puppet: esta bien

Bboy: eso es fácil, con la magia de Puppet

Scott: emm Mangle, Foxy... ustedes solo se encargaran de cuidar a su toro, va a estar separado de los otros para que no lo lastimen

Mangle: si yo cuido a Tauros!

Foxy: de acuerdo

Scott: yo ire a recoger la paja del granero y Scarlett va a preparar unas gorditas (comida mexicana, es una tortilla rellena de algún guisado)

Mas tarde con Chica y Bonnie...

Bonnie: aaaaaah los gallos me estan picoteando!

Chica: Bonnie! no te muevas tanto, casi pisas un pollito -agarra el pollito- aaah pobrecitos, míralos que lindos!

Bonnie: rapido Chica ya llevatelos a su corral!

Chica se llevo a todos los pollitos al corral

Chica: son 20 pollitos! que bonitos!

Bonnie: bueno, hemos cumplido con la mision, vamonos ya

Chica: no mira, los pollitos tienen frio, voy a quedarme con ellos para darles calor

Bonnie: jajaja ahora si que te crees la mamá de los pollitos jajaja

Chica: callate!

Bonnie: hey espera -corre por su guitarra-

Chica: que vas a hacer?

Bonnie: -comienza a tocar la guitarra- hey... (solo imaginense esta cancioncita en guitarra electrica XD)

Los pollitos dicen  
pio pio pio  
cuando tienen hambre  
y cuando tienen frió

la gallina busca  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo  
bajos sus dos alas  
acurrucaditos  
hasta el otro día  
duermen los pollitos

los pollitos dicen  
pio pio pio  
cundo tienen hambre  
y cuando tienen frió

la gallina busca  
el maíz y el trigo  
les da la comida  
y les presta abrigo  
bajos sus dos alas  
acurrucaditos  
hasta el otro día  
duermen los pollitos

Oooooooooooooo siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! viva el rock de los pollitos!

Chica: jeje admito que me gusto tu loca canción

Foxy: hey conejo! sabes que comen los toros?

Bonnie: pues lo mismo que las vacas, no?

Foxy: si, supongo... -se va-

Bonnie: idiota!

Minutos después...

Mangle: Chica!

Chica: que pasa?

Mangle: que comen los toros?

Chica: ay Mangle, pues lo mismo que las vacas y los otros Toros, porque no vas con Freddy y Golden para que te den comida para tu toro

Mangle: esta bien -se va -

Minutos despues...

Freddy: -gritando- Foxy! Mangle!

Todos: ahora que hicieron?

Freddy: sacaron de nuevo a los toros

Chica: pero Freddy, eso era su responsabilidad!

Golden: es que ellos no dejaban de molestar

Foxy: ya conseguí la comida de los toros!

Mangle: vamos a dársela a Tauros!

Freddy: ayúdenme a guardar a los toros!

Mangle: ya vamos...

Horas después...

Spring: idiotas! afortunadamente Scott no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó...

Chica: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Todos: que pasa?

Chica: el toro... -señala el corral de los pollitos- el Toro de Foxy y Mangle habia entrado y habia destrozado el corral-

Todos: noooooooooo!

Foxy: aaaaaaah Tauros! eso no se hace!

Mangle: no! mira lo que has hecho! -se lo lleva a su corral-

Chica: -llorando- los pollitos! los mató! -gritando- todo por su culpa estupidos zorros, imbeciles, idiotas, tarados, PUTOS!

Bonnie: tranquila Chica, estas muy alterada, mejor vete a descansar en lo que arreglamos...

Chica: noooooooo! como te atreves, ellos eran como mis hijos!

Bonnie: vamos Chica, no es para tanto, ademas no los mató a todos

Chica: -llorando- son unos idiotas, creen que los pollitos no tienen sentimientos!

Foxy: lo siento mucho Chica...

Chica: lo siento Mangos!

Mangle: si, yo también los siento!

Chica: -gritandoles con odio- los odio! son las peores personas que puedan existir, ojala ustedes nunca hubieran reencarnado -se va-

Golden: uy ahora si se enojó!

Toy Freddy: debemos hacer algo antes de que Scott se de cuenta

Toy Chica: rapido! juntemos a todos los pollos que quedaron vivos antes de que venga Scott

Rato despues...

Bonbon: solo sobrevivieron 12

Puppet: ah mira que lindos! 12 igual que nosotros

Foxy: si jeje, 12 sobrevivientes

Freddy: tu cállate, que no estamos tan contentos con ustedes

Mangle: pero fue un accidente

Golden: debería darles vergüenza, le mataron sus hijos a Chica

Toy Chica: cierto! pobre Chica, ahora vayan y discúlpense con ella

Foxy: dudo que nos perdone, estaba muy enojada

Mas tarde...

Scott: bien ya todo esta en orden?

Todos: -con duda en su voz- emm si jeje

Chica: -desanimada- esta bien

Scott: bien pues vamos a comer, y cuantos pollitos eran en total

Chica: -llorando-

Bonnie: emm 12, jeje 12 pollitos como nosotros

Chica: (mis pobres 8 pollitos) -se fue a llorar afuera-

Foxy: que sentimental!

Golden: -le da un zape- idiota! a ver, tu y Mangle, imagínense que se encuentran una camada de zorritos bebés, y ustedes se encargan de cuidarlos y se encariñan con ellos, y luego llega un toro salvaje que un par de gente horrible y desobligada dejo libre va y los mata

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah pobres zorritos!

Foxy: de acuerdo, creo que Chica merece que le pidamos una disculpa, vamos pirata

Mangle: ok vamos -sale con Foxy-

Foxy: emm Chica, quisieramos pedirte perdon por...

Chica: larguense! son lo peor que le pudo pasar a la humanidad!

Mangle: pero Chica, debes entender que fue un accidente!

Chica: ustedes fueron el accidente, jamas debieron haber nacido, ojala y no hubieran reencarnado! es mas, esto no seria de esta forma si tu y Foxy no se hubieran conocido! Ademas quien trajo el toro fuiste tu! Todo es tu culpa Mangle! Te odio, eres una zorra molesta, primero me quitas a Foxy, luego haces que la vida en el orfanato sea un desastre y ahora matas a esos pobres pollitos que yo quería como si fueran mis hijos

Mangle: -triste- esta bien, lo siento -se va-

Foxy: Chica! eres una exagerada

Golden: oye! ahora si te pasaste Chica, tampoco es para tanto, Mangle podrá ser un desastre total, pero aun así es nuestra amiga y también ha sufrido

Foxy: voy a buscarla -se va-

Bonnie: emm querida, creo que te...

Chica: si lo se! estoy exagerando, pero... ya me canse de ser siempre la responsable, ya mas madura, la del instinto maternal...

Bonbon: pues ya no lo seas y ya!

Todos: Bonbon!

Spring: pues aunque suene tonto, es la verdad, deja de preocuparte por todo y diviertete, al demonio la responsabilidad

Chica: mira quien lo dice!

Spring: bueno, no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero deberias probar

Puppet: hey! hagamos un trato!

Todos: que?

Puppet: es hora de enseñarles a los zorros a ser responsables...

 **Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**La enfermedad de la vaca loca**

Puppet: es hora de enseñarles a los zorros a ser responsables...

Toy Chica: que planeas Puppet?

Puppet: ustedes dejen todo en mis manos...

Mientras con Mangle...

Foxy: estas bien pequeña pirata?

Mangle: -triste- ella tiene razón, solo vine a hacer desastre

Foxy: pero Mangle! eso es lo que hacemos, es nuestro rol en el grupo, siempre hay alguien responsable, el pervertido, el serio, el listo, el tonto, el loco, y por supuesto que los desastrosos

Mangle: matamos a los pollitos de Chica

Foxy: pero ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer, vamonos

Mangle: -desanimada- ah esta bien

Al dia siguiente...

Golden: -gritando como loca- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah afjoewqnfkdsofjeowfjkdsajfdaslfjalfjeifdkvcnoiewjfkaj

Todos: que pasa?... -miran a Golden-

Golden: -moviendose como loca- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no se acercen a mi...

Chica: -también gritando- aaaaaajfkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa viva la libertad! sale brincando por todo el granero

Spring: -alegre y manoteando por todos lados- heyheyheyheyheyheyhey! soy Spring! spring-trap...

Bonbon: tranquilicence todos

Mangle: que esta pasando?

Foxy: no lo se?

Puppet: -echa bolita en una esquina- no merezco estos horribles poderes magicos! no quiero tenerlos... nooooo

Bboy: compañeros! si no se calman me vere en la necesidad de golpearlos a todos hasta matarlos

Mangle: esto esta mal...

Toy Chica comenzó a convulsionar, también Golden...

Foxy: que horror! hay que llamar a Scott!

Mangle y Foxy corren con Scott, pero el también parece afectado por lo mismo...

Scott: a un lado chicos aburridos -sale corriendo- soy libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Scarlett: idiota!, solo quiero descansar -se tira a descansar en su cama-

Foxy: esto no es normal, tenemos que hacer algo, todos se han vuelto locos!

Bonnie: y ahora voy a tocar el violín, tocare una música para inspirarlos...

Mangle: necesitamos un doctor

Foxy: pero de donde lo vamos a sacar

Mangle: pues del pueblo, tenemos que ir

Foxy: en el pueblo nos odian

Mangle: no hay tiempo, necesitamos ayuda!

Foxy: -comienza dar vueltas como loco- que hacemos! que hacemos!

Mangle: -lo cachetea- reacciona! tranquilízate!

Foxy: lo siento, pero que podemos hacer nosotros!

Mangle: ya se, busquemos si podemos hacer una llamada

Foxy: no tenemos celulares!

Mangle: tenemos que ir al pueblo

Foxy: de acuerdo vamos

Mangle: pero no podemos dejarlos solos

Foxy: ah entonces que haremos?

Mangle: quédate aquí, yo voy al pueblo -se sube a la camioneta-

Foxy: no me dejes solo -la abraza-

Mangle: Foxy pero tenemos que hacer algo, no hay nadie responsable aquí

Foxy: no podemos solo unirnos al desastre

Mangle: no capitán, tenemos que hacer algo -se va-

Foxy: esta bien

Mas tarde...

Mangle: ya traje al doctor!

Doctor: -amarrado- por favor señorita déjeme ir!

Foxy: muy bien, tráelo!

Doctor: no tenian que secuestrarme para que viniera a revisarlos

Mangle: pero no quería venir, tenia que hacerlo

Después de que el Doctor revisó a cada uno de los chicos, a Scott y Scarlett...

Doctor: lo siento chicos pero sus amigos tienen la enfermedad de la vaca loca

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Doctor: esta enfermedad es incurable, es una enfermedad provocada por comer carne de vaca infectada, se comenzaran a volver locos, se les haran huecos en el cerebro, luego dejaran de ser autosuficientes y por ultimo morirán

Foxy y Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Doctor: -se va corriendo- lo siento mucho!

Mangle: -llorando- y ahora que vamos a hacer, nos quedaremos solos Foxy -lo abraza-

Foxy: -triste- porque tenia que pasarnos esto.. porque...

Puppet: -con voz débil- chicos... por favor cuídenos... cuiden de nosotros los últimos días de nuestra vida...

Mangle: Puppet, tu... tu puedes hacer una poción... tu puedes detener esta enfermedad

Puppet: lo siento, he perdido mis habilidades -tiene convulsiones-

Foxy: no podemos hacer nada, cuidemoslos hasta que... hasta que mueran

Mangle: -llorando- porque todo lo malo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros

Recostaron a todos en unas camas que habían hecho con paja y a Scott y Scarlett en su habitación

Mangle: hay que darles algo de comer

Foxy: pero van a morirse, para que batallar

Mangle: -le paga a Foxy- idiota! como puedes decir eso!

Foxy: iré por algo de verduras de los cultivos

Por primera vez en su vida Foxy y Mangle estaban haciendo las cosas con cuidado y responsabilidad

Mangle: Foxy que mas le ponemos a la ensalada?

Foxy: solo tiene lechuga, zanahorias, brocoli, espinaca... échale mayonesa o aderezo, o algo así

Mangle: esta bien

Foxy: creo que por fin hicimos algo bueno de comer

Les dieron ensaladas a los chicos, no sabia bien, pero eran comestibles

Pasaban las horas y todo se ponía peor...

Mangle: se ven muy mal, se están muriendo!

Foxy: no podemos hacer nada -abraza a Mangle-

Mangle: -llorando- que va a pasar con nosotros ahora que estemos solos?

Foxy: supongo que nosotros tendremos que hacernos cargo del orfanato

Mangle: no podremos!

Foxy: vamos, míranos, parece que podemos controlarnos

Mangle: -se asoma a ver los cultivos- Foxy dejaste los cultivos destrozados!

Foxy: fue un accidente, y ademas ni que la ensalada te hubiera quedado tan buena

Mangle: al menos puede comerse

Mientras ellos discuitian, los demas se quedaron completamente inmoviles y no respiraban

Mangle: ah chicos porque rayos tenian que comer... un momento! Foxy ellos estan... estan muertos!

Foxy: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah ya... ya murieron! nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mangle: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: -llorando- porquee! porque tenían que haber comido esa estúpida carne infectada!

Mangle: pues es la que sirvieron en las... hey! porque demonios ellos se enfermaron y nosotros no! se supone que comimos lo mismo!

Foxy: es cierto! eso significa que somos inmunes!

Mangle: o que... -corre por una jarra de agua del refrigerador-

Foxy: que haces?

Mangle: -le echa el agua fria a Puppet- despiertate bruja farsante!

Puppet: idiota! porque tenias... emm jeje hola... esto... es un milagro!

Foxy: -enojado- nos estaban engañando! -tira a Freddy de la cama de una patada, igual que a Bonnie, Spring, Toy Freddy y Bboy-

Mangle: -muy enojada- como se atreven a asustarnos asi! son unos idiotas

Puppet: -quita el hechizo de los sintomas- jaja solo queriamos que sintieran lo que es ser responsables de cuidar a alguien y olvidarse de los desastres

Foxy: no tenias que asustarnos de esa forma!

Chica: jajaja! para que vean la preocupacion que se siente ser responsable de todo

Mangle: no puedo creerlo! lo hiciste por venganza Chica!

Chica: te lo mereces

Scott: jajaja! pero miren el lado bueno, ahora sabemos que pueden ser responsables

Golden: pues ni tanto, vieron como secuestraron al doctor

Freddy: y tu ensalada sabia horrible Mangle

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaah no puedo creer que nos hayan hecho creer que habian muerto, vamonos Foxy, vamos a salir a hacer el desastre que no hicimos en todo el dia

Foxy: si vamos!

Scott: ni se les ocurra!

 **Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**El ultimo dia**

Al dia siguiente, después de que todos los demás se la pasaron tirados en la cama fingiendo estar enfermos, mientras los pobres zorros morían de preocupación

Foxy: hoy vamos a descansar todo el día

Scott: de acuerdo, los dejo descansar, hoy es el ultimo día en el rancho, todo esta en orden, solo es cuestión de alimentar a los animales y regar algunos de los cultivos

Después de tomar el desayuno los demás salieron a hacer algunas actividades

Chica: -en el corral de los pollos- aaaah pollitos -los mira con tristeza- perdieron a 8 de sus hermanitos, pero al menos sobrevivieron ustedes... mmm... mira Bonnie, este pollito trata de volar

Bonnie: este pollo esta lleno de determinación

Chica: lo llamare Freddy, porque aspira a cosas muy altas, jeje a ese otro que esta picoteando a los demás lo llamare Golden, a esos dos que no paran de chillar los llamare Bonnie y Bonbon, seguro están cantando, a este que esta dormido lo llamare toy Freddy por flojo, a este que esta rascando la tierra lo llamare Spring por curioso, a ese pollito que se la pasa detrás de aquel otro le pondré Bboy, y el que esta dirigiendo sera Puppet, ese que se esta remojando las alas sera Toy Chica, por vanidosa, mmm y aquellos tres -agarra a 2 pollitos que se quieren salir- ustedes dos son un desastre como Foxy y Mangle, asi que esos serán sus nombres, y el tercer pollito quería detener a estos dos, así que tu tendrás mi nombre jeje.

Bonnie: buenos nombres

Mangle: Chica!

Chica: aaaaaaaah que quieres Mangle!

Mangle: siento haber matado a tus otros pollos

Chica: ah esta bien Mangle, te perdono, y siento haberte hablado asi esa vez

Mangle: entonces me perdonas?

Chica: si Mangle te perdono

Mangle: y si te digo que Foxy y yo tiramos accidentalmente toda nuestra ropa del granero

Chica: Mangle! porque tiraron la ropa!, en fin recójanla!

Foxy: y si te decimos que esta revuelta entre la paja?

Chica: ay que desastre hicieron! sacudan la ropa

Mangle: y si te decimos que todo el granero se destruyó y todo quedó bajo los escombros

Bonnie y Chica: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: destruyeron el granero!

Freddy: -gritando- el granero esta destruido!

Todos se reunieron

Scott: pero que pasó aquí!

Mangle: Tauros ya se siente mucho mejor y salio corriendo al granero y golpeo las paredes y... bueno se cayó todo

Scott: no es posible! ahora que haremos! Puppet arregla esto

Puppet: es demasiado, no podre levantar todo un granero con magia en un solo dia!

Freddy: demonios el señor Talon viene mañana!

Spring: pensemos un poco chicos, tal vez si todos trabajamos juntos... excepto por Foxy y Mangle, podremos levantar el granero

Scott: buena idea Spring, vamos chicos, a ver los zorros váyanse al pueblo y traigan pintura para el granero

Foxy y Mangle: si capitan!

Foxy: nos prestaras la camioneta, no?

Scott: ah es cierto, tengo que prestarles un vehículo, bien tomen la camioneta, pero por favor, no la destruyan, no hagan desastre, solo traigan la pintura

Mangle: confía en nosotros Scott, vamos Foxy, tenemos una mision

Foxy: vamooooonos! -se sube a la camioneta y la enciende-

Golden: estas seguro de haber dejado ir asi a Foxy y a Mangle?

Scott: si, es mas facil pagar por una camioneta que pagar por todo el desastre del rancho que pueden causar si los dejo aqui

Y en el pueblo...

Foxy: de que color sera la pintura?

Mangle: propongo que sea rosa

Foxy: yo quiero que sea negra

Mangle: llevemos rojo, rosa, negro y blanco

Foxy: si esta bien

Despues de comprar la pintura vieron a un hombre promocionando algo con un microfono...

Hombre: atencion, he viajado a varios pueblos, buscando al hombre que sea capaz de vencerme en un simple juego de vencidas, he salido victorioso en cada pueblo, aun no ha llegado el sujeto que pueda vencerme, he ganado mucho ganado, riquezas y hasta ranchos enteros, y estoy apostando todas mis riquezas a que nadie me logra ganar

Foxy: ja! este tipo se cree muy fuerte, pero miralo, no parece mas fuerte que Spring y yo, tal vez pueda vencerlo

Mangle: seguro Foxy?

Foxy: voy a retarlo, puede que ganemos todos esos ranchos y riquezas que dice -va con el hombre- Yo lo reto!

Hombre: -lo mira- jeje y dime jovencito, piensas ganarme con tu mano izquierda?

Foxy: claro que si

Hombre: jajaja, antes que nada, que es lo que tienes para apostar?

Foxy: emm... apostar?

Hombre: crees que voy a arriesgarme a competir contigo si no apuestas nada, esto se trata de ganar riquezas

Foxy: emm yo apuesto... mi camioneta

Mangle: Foxy es la camioneta del rancho, y si la perdemos! como vamos a volver?

Foxy: no pienso perder querida

Hombre: una camioneta... mmm esta bien, si te gano me quedo con tu camioneta, si tu me ganas, te llevas mi carreta con 6 caballos

Foxy: oye, dijiste que todas tus riquezas!

Hombre: bueno, es que tu apuesta no es lo suficientemente elevada

Foxy: emm... pues... apuesto... apuesto... a mi novia

Mangle: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: tranquila, yo voy a ganar

Mangle: -enojada- eres un idiota! como te atreves a apostarme!

Foxy: vamos a ganar, confía en mi

Mangle: te odio!

Foxy: -triste- no te enojes pirata, es solo que...

Hombre: -ve a Mangle- jejeje, pues no esta mal, de acuerdo, la camioneta y la jovencita por mi carreta y uno de mis ranchos

Foxy: acepto! vamos

Mangle: -muy enojada- como te odio Foxy! pobre de ti si pierdes!

Foxy: voy a ganar -se prepara para la competencia de vencidas-

Hombre: vamos a ver, 3... 2... 1... ya... -comienza a imprimir fuerza contra el brazo de Foxy-

Foxy: pero que demonios, esta muy duro su brazo, no puedo ni moverlo un poco! -se comenzaba a desesperar y se ponía rojo por el esfuerzo-

Mangle: este idiota va a perderme, debo hacer algo -se mete debajo de la mesa donde estan y muerde en la pierna al hombre-

Hombre: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! que demonios! -suelta a Foxy- que te pasa chiquilla del demonio

Mangle: se cancela la competencia

Hombre: eso no se vale!

Foxy: pero que clase de hombre es usted, como puede tener el brazo tan duro!

Mangle: -le toca el brazo al hombre-

Hombre: -nervioso- sueltame!

Mangle: un momento! -le rompe la manga de la camisa- su brazo esta cubierto con fierro! como demonios van a derrotarlo

Hombre: emm... esto... creo que... debo irme -sale corriendo-

Foxy: -lo detiene- un momento, trató de estafarnos, ahora nos tiene que dar algo de sus riquezas si no quiere que lo llevemos a la policia

Mangle: aquí no hay policía idiota!

Foxy: pues te llevare con alguna autoridad

Hombre: no! no! les daré lo que quieran, quédense con la carreta, en ella también hay dinero

Foxy: de acuerdo, lárguese! -lo suelta- Ves Mangle, salimos ganando!

Mangle: -lo ignora enojada-

Foxy: Mangle! vamos no te enojes -trata de abrazarla pero ella no se deja-

Mangle: -enojada- yo me llevo la camioneta, tu vete en la carreta esa, y si quieres lárgate a otro lado -se sube a la camioneta y arranca-

Foxy: -triste- ah porque! -se sube a la carreta-

Horas después...

Mangle: -molesta- aquí esta la pintura Scott -la deja y se va-

Golden: y ese genio... que te pasa?

Freddy: y Foxy?

Mangle: no me mencionen a este tarado

Bonnie: vaya parece que se pelearon

Luego llega Foxy...

Foxy: donde esta Mangle?

Freddy: se fue para la la cabaña, que le hiciste?

Foxy: emm bueno, la aposte

Chica: tarado!

Golden: malnacido!

Bonbon: idiota!

Toy Chica: imbécil!

Puppet: Patan! como te atreves a tratar a una chica como a cualquier objeto para apostar

Foxy: si, lo se, soy un idiota, pero quería mejorar el rancho de Talon trayéndole mas riquezas

Freddy: pues Mangle se veía muy enojada, dudo que te vaya a perdonar tan fácil

Foxy: ire a verla

Dentro de la cabaña...

Mangle estaba llorando de rabia en una esquina

Foxy: Mangle, oye, perdona... -se va acercando a ella-

Mangle: -agarra un florero que esta cerca de ella- largate! -se lo lanza-

Foxy: oye no te pongas asi, quiero que hablemos...

Mangle: -muy enojada- no! -comienza a aventarle todo lo que esta a su alcance

Foxy: oye! basta... para ya...!

Ella salio corriendo hacia afuera y Foxy tras ella

Foxy: no empieces con tus dramas, siempre que haces tus dramas pasa algo malo...

Mangle se descontroló y tomo el tractor y paso por encima de los nuevos cultivos y comenzo a tirar todo y a dirigirse a Foxy

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -huye lo mas rapido posible- detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: te odio!

Foxy se sube a un caballo para huir mas rapido, y trata de huir por todo el rancho. Mangle iba tras el con el tractor, todo se destruía a su paso

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah detenganse!

Foxy no puede parar al caballo, y Mangle no se detiene

Scott: aaaaaaaaaah todos huyan de aqui, van a aplastarnos -sale corriendo-

Todos se dispersan para ponerse a salvo...

Minutos después al tractor se le acabó la gasolina y el caballo de Foxy se cansó y se detuvo...

Scott: -con cara de trauma- el... rancho... se destruyo por completo... otra vez... nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Foxy: -se baja del caballo- Mangle basta de tus dramas, baja de ese tractor, mira lo que has hecho!

Mangle: -ve a su alrededor- je... jeje... jejejeje... lo... destrui de nuevo...

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Freddy: como se te ocurre! y a ti Foxy, porque rayos hiciste que te persiguiera por todo el rancho

Foxy: y que querías que me quedara quieto a que me atropellara!

Mangle: -triste- volvi a destrozarlo todo, lo siento Scott

Scott: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah ahora que voy a hacer! Talon viene mañana temprano!

Spring: emm si te tranquiliza, ningun animal murió

Chica: ay Mangle... supongo que ya no hay remedio

Puppet: lo siento, no tengo energía para reparar todo

Scott: no, no se preocupen chicos, después de todo, que podía esperar... -se va dentro de lo que queda de la cabaña junto con Scarlett-

Foxy: Mangle lo siento, no quise apostarte, perdoname

Mangle: Eso ahorita no importa, creo que Scott se quedara en la banca rota por nuestra culpa

Todos se quedaron esa noche ahi, reunidos en una fogata que hicieron al aire libre, ya que le granero se habia destruido de nuevo

Toy Chica: debes estar feliz Mangle, por tu culpa Scott se quedara en la bancarrota!

Mangle: -triste- perdon

Foxy: oye! no la regañes! fue mi culpa por haberla hecho enojar

Mangle: siento haberte perseguido con el tractor Foxy

Foxy: no te preocupes ya, lo hecho hecho esta

Chica: ya ni modo, ahora solo hay que afrontar lo que pase...

Todos durmieron al aire libre con sus parejas, pensando en que sería el dia de mañana...

Al dia siguiente...

Scott: -serio- levantense chicos, tenemos que prepararnos para irnos

Todos: si

Scarlett: vamos Scott, seguro tu amigo entendera

Scott: gracias por tu apoyo Scarlett, vamonos a empacar

Mas tarde...

Llega Talon, el dueño del rancho, y mira todo desconcertado, ve todo el desastre a su alrededor

Mangle: -se acerca a el- lo siento señor! Scott no tiene la culpa, fui yo! yo destruí todo!

Foxy: no! fui yo! yo tuve la culpa! metame a mi a la carce

Talon: -cara de serio- ustedes son Foxy y Mangle?

Foxy: asi es

Mangle: nos conoce?

Talon: -sonríe- jejejejeje -se pone a gritar como loco pero con alegría- ajalkajaajaklfdjjfekfjadsoijieqrowjfidsf

Todos: queeeeeeee!

Talon: sooooooooooy riiiiiicooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Scott: pero que demonios!

Talon: sabia que si traías a tus chicos desastrozos de los que me contaste destruirian el rancho! jajajaja, sabes lo que eso significa!

Scott: que vas a cobrarnos?

Talon: noo! YO voy a cobrar el seguro del rancho

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: todo el rancho esta asegurado!

Talon: asi es, ademas tengo un nuevo rancho mas grande que este que gané en una apuesta, asi que ya no necesitaba este, y que mejor que destruirlo para cobrar el seguro, ahora tengo mas riquezas gracias a ustedes

Scott: -se desmaya-

Foxy: jeje! pues... fue gracias a mi

Mangle: no! fue gracias a mi!

Talon: -abraza a los zorros- muchisimas gracias jovencitos, llevense lo que quieran al orfanato

Bonnie: bien! agarraremos zanahorias!

Freddy: vamos a vender el ganado Golden, asi ganaremos dinero

Mangle: no vendan a mi Tauros

Chica: agarren la camioneta!

Todos comenzaron a agarrar lo que pudieron, como Scott estaba desmayado no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Scarlett les ayudo con algunas cosas y cargaron con lo que pudieron...

Ya de regreso en el orfanato...

Scarlett: Scott! por fin despertaste!

Scott: eeeh que pasó... como... ya llegamos!

Scarlett: te trajimos en el camion, Freddy lo conducía

Scott: y que paso con Talon?

Scarlett: estaba muy contento y nos regalo muchas cosas

Scott: -sorprendido- en serio! que nos dió

Scarlett: pues... emm... Nos habia regalado dos tractores, la camioneta, animales, frutas y verduras... pero...

Chica: -llega enojada- Los idiotas de Foxy y Mangle tiraron todo a medio camino por ir jugando carreras entre los dos tractores

Scott: teniamos dos tractores!

Golden: destruyeron media ciudad, y perdimos todo lo que nos habia regalado Talon

Scott: nooooooooooooooo!

Chica: pero sobrevivieron mis pollos!

Bonnie: y 20 kilos de zanahorias!

Mangle: y Tauros!

Scott: Tauros! trajeron al toro al orfanato!

Foxy: si

Scott: pero como se les ocurre!

Freddy: oye Scott vamos a poner una granja! la venta de ganado da muy buenas utilidades

Scott: Freddy! vendiste los animales?

Freddy: si

Scott: dame el dinero!

Freddy: lo siento Scott, tuvimos que pagar por los desastres de los zorros

Scott: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Foxy! Mangle!

 **Fin**

 **Epilogo...**

Dias despues compraron al toro, se robaron a los pollos de Chica y pasaron toda la semana comiendo Zanahorias...


End file.
